


The Last Dragon Rider

by c0mically



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, F/F, GP!Kara, Kara | GP, SuperCorp, medieval!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0mically/pseuds/c0mically
Summary: Medieval!AUSeven years ago, Kara Zor-El was sent off by her parents under the protection of Kal-El to the heart of the Luthor Kingdom to protect the Kryptonian bloodline after Luthorian guards stormed Krypton's castle. As they journeyed, Kal-El spoke about the history of the war and why they were attacked: they were dragonriders.Present day, Kara Danvers is a squire to Clark Kent with no motivation to become anything more than that. She had everything she could ask for: a roof over her head, a loving sister, and a job to keep her preoccupied (and it helped that her boss was her cousin). But when a stable-hand shoves two dragon eggs into her arms, asking her to keep them safe in a society where dragons were forbidden, Kara's life is flipped upside down.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kara ended up in the Luthor Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to apologize profusely for the major changes I am making. I fell away from this story and I'm coming back and rewriting the chapters. Same plot! Just a few changes here and there. Please stick with me and thanks for reading!

“You will follow Kal-El to the heart of the Luthor Kingdom, Kara,” the Kryptonian King repeated for, what seemed like, the hundredth time, “He will guide you and keep you safe.”

            “I’m not afraid, Father,” Kara sniffled as she shook her head at the sight of her parents; they were huddles together in the horse stables that stood at the rear of the Krypton’s castle. The reigns of two horses that were packed and ready for a journey were held behind her by Kal-El, her 18-year-old cousin. He waited for the royal Kryptonian family to bid her farewell. The rest of the horses in the stables neighed uneasily in their stalls, their hooves loudly clapping against the wooden floorboards as they moved restlessly about their small spaces.

            “The trek will be long, but we will be with you most of the way—in your dreams and in your heart. You and Kal-El will journey to the Luthorian Kingdom and keep the Kryptonian line going…” The queen elaborated to her daughter and nephew. Kal-El could see the worry that lined Alura and Zor-El’s face as they stood in front of their daughter, likely, for the very last time. He worried himself as he thought about the responsibility that lie on his shoulders and the chances of him failing the Royalty’s last request.

            The queen continued, “Because of the blood that runs through your veins, you will have extraordinary abilities. Kal-El will help you control these abilities as you get older.” The 18-year-old shifted from foot to foot, as he was aware of the takes that he would have to endure; to raise a dragonrider in a society where they are murdered for existing.

            He would have to train her to keep her increased strength and speed in check around the people in the Luthor Kingdom as well as help her control any other extra abilities she is to gain in the following years.

            “I won’t fail Kal-El, or you,” Kara vowed in front of the queen. Kal-El thought back to when he had come of age with his abilities. It had only roughly been two years ago; he had been so excited. He jumped in front of his parents gushing about being able to lift a table of knights with only his pinky finger. His parents had promised him his first egg when he became a knight for the Kryptonian army, but that had been well before Non, Zor-El’s stepbrother, waged a war against the Luthor royal family.

            Kal-El snapped back to his current reality as Alura shuffled closer to her daughter. His eyes shifted to the front of the stable house as he realized that they had to depart if Kara and him had a chance of making it out unscathed. Shifting his weight restlessly, as he was about to speak, the King lifted the Princess onto one of the waiting horses. Alura removed from her person a necklace, placing it on Kara’s neck, as she leaned over to accept the departing gift. Kara touched it gingerly as her mother whispered, “I love you, Kara.”

            With those last words, the King slapped the horse’s rear causing the animal to shoot forward. With that, Kal-El mounted his steed. Before aiding the animal to follow after Kara, he turned to look at the Royal family.

            “I won’t fail you,” he spoke, and with the King’s nod of acknowledgement, he was off chasing after Kara’s steed.

***

            The fire burned in the middle of the makeshift camp. There was a tent set up behind Kal-El, while he sat on the log nearest the first, cooking the small rabbit that he had caught the night before.

            “Kal-El,” Kara spoke from across the camp. He hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for the Princess to continue still poking at the small rabbit over the fire.

            “How far until we make it to the Kingdom?”

            “We should make it there by midday tomorrow,” He answered while prodding the rabbit over the fire; he didn’t want to burn the damn thing, like he did with the turkey he caught and attempted cooking the night before.

            “What are we going to do?” Kara asked, nervously, after a few moments of silence, “When we get there, I mean.” Kal-El looked up at the Princess through the smoke and found her playing with her hands. He heaved a sigh and lifted the rabbit off of the fire, to keep from burning it.

            “Well,” he started as he started shredding the cooked hide, “I’ve contacted some of my friends who are going to help us out.” He thought his next words carefully, as he handed a plate of rabbit meat to Kara.

            “You’ll be living with the House of Danvers. They’re a high classed family, and work within the castle. As someone who had been placed in the science guild anyways, I feel as though they’ll be good fit for you as they’re all healers,” Kal-El continued.

            Kara hummed in acknowledgement, letting the camp fall silent for a few moments.

            “You’d have the choice of becoming a knight, if healing isn’t the way you want to go though…” Kal-El trailed off, breaking the silence as he rubbed the nape of his neck. As he much as he wanted to protect her, he still wanted her to be happy with whatever she decides to spend her life doing.

            “A knight?” She echoed.

            “Yeah,” He rushed, “because of your genitals, you would qualify to be a squire once you’re of age.” He gestured vaguely with a wave of his hand towards her legs. Kara had been born with a penis, and though in Krypton it wouldn’t matter what genital she had, the Luthor Kingdom wasn’t as progressive as Krypton had been.

            “What about you?” She ignored his explanation, “Will you be staying with the Danvers as well?” She sounded so small, and so afraid. The young man hesitated, before responding.

            “No,” He said with a shaky breath, “I’m going to live with another family… It’s easier that way as to not cause suspicion for a sudden appearance of an 18-year-old and a 13-year-old into a high class family.”

            At Kara’s panicked look, he added quickly, “Don’t worry, I’ll still be around to help and train you when the time comes.” Kara nodded before looking into the dark horizon. Kal-El began cleaning up the food supply and pulled out two sleeping mats from the tied up horses, as Kara seemed to have been pondering deeply about something.

            After many more moments of silence, Kara broke it with her cousin’s name.

            “Why did we have to leave?” She asked after he hummed his acknowledgement. He came and sat next to the Princess.

            “You remember Uncle Non, right?” Kara nodded. “Well, he sort of did some bad things because he thought he deserved more than what he had. He killed innocent people, which started the war and left your parents defenseless. This was their last resort at survival.”

            Kara developed a crinkle between her eyebrows, her face blossoming with confusing, “Did he use Medusa?”

            Kal-El nodded heavily as he continued, “It wasn’t very long ago. He believed that we, as Kryptonians, were the more superior race, therefore we deserved the land and power. Not humans. He killed King Lionel of the Luthor Kingdom, and forced his son into the crown, prematurely. They are the largest Kingdom of this land, so it makes sense why Non attacked them first, but he forgot that with land and power comes a powerful army.”

            Silence filled between them, before Kal-El added, “King Alexander hunts dragonriders and their beasts now, as a result of Non’s foolishness.”

            “But aren’t we dragonriders?”

            “Yes, but no one will know that, because we aren’t going to use our abilities in our new homes,” Kal-El comforted, “Come on, let’s get some sleep before tomorrow. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” He stood up and handed the Princess one of the sleeping mats. She stood and headed towards the tent. Stopping and turning around, she murmured to Kal-El who was already laying down on his mat, “Good night, Kal-El. Thank you.”

            That night she thrashed in her sleep, suffering from what seemed like a night terror as Kal-El worried about what her future held.

***

            The heart of the Luthor Kingdom had the hustle and bustle of everyday life; people walked along the cobbled pathways with food, armor, buckets, and so many other things. Children ran around the streets playing, while adults yelled after them to move out of the way. It was an entire new experience for Kal-El who was used to the hustle and bustle of castle life.

            He looked down at the letter that he received days prior to the two’s ushered departure from the Kryptonian Kingdom. There were directions to the residence he was looking for, for Kara. He followed the directions carefully while holding the reigns of his horse as Kara followed quietly behind him, observing her surroundings.

            They passed the tavern, where sleezy looking women laid all over knights still in their armor as if they had just finished their responsibilities moments prior. The air smelled of freshly cooked good and stale alcohol as Kal-El looked around for a friendly face to ask for directions.

            Just as he was about to give up, he spotted a young girl with long, auburn hair walking towards him. As she approached, Kal-El stood with his back ramrod straight.

 “Follow me,” the girl ordered, before turning on her heel and walking straight towards the large black castle. Kara was quick to follow, but Kal-El stopped her with his arm across her torso.

Kara protested weakly as he stared at the young princess with anxiety-filled eyes. He couldn’t just trust a stranger to keep them safe in a city that is out for dragonrider blood. The girl seemed to sense a lack of presence behind her and she turned to see the two Kryptonians still rooted in the same spot they were moments before. She backtracked to them, annoyed at their adversity to her help.

“Let’s start over, I guess,” she started, “I’m Alexandra, from House of Danvers.” Recognition bloomed in Kal-El’s eyes, and he began to look apologetic. As his mouth opened, she waved her hand before sighing out, “Just follow me.”

After stopping at a local horse stable to drop off their horses, they began to trek towards the large black castle. They passed many more children playing in the cobble stone streets, knights patrolling the lower city, and people working. Eventually they crossed over in to the upper city; not much was different, except the housing seemed to look more sturdy and reliable.

They reached a large courtyard where knights and royalty roamed about following orders and finishing their responsibilities for the day. The three children had been walking for a while, before they reached their supposed destination.

“Welcome to the Medicine Hall,” Alexandra spoke as they entered a large open room. There were books everywhere, with tables full of herbs and medicines. Each wall to the left and right had floor to ceiling bookshelves.

“You live here?” Kara squeaked as she stared at the bookshelves in awe. She always had a knack for knowledge and learning. Kal-El thought to himself. Alex just nodded before disappearing behind one of the doors along the far wall parallel to the entrance.

With Alexandra gone, Kal-El studied the open room more closely. In the middle of the room was a fire pit. To the left of it stood one long table that was the length of the left wall; herbs and medicines were hazardously organized on top of it. To the right of the pit, stood three short tables perpendicular to the right wall, with nothing but a pillow placed at the head of each table. A raised platform with a few chairs and small round table on top, sat in the back right corner behind the three tables. Every free space of wall seemed to have a shelving unit of some kind to hold herbs, spices, or books.

Moments later, as Kal-El and Kara stood awkwardly in the large open room observing it, Alexandra reappeared with two adults who promptly introduced themselves to the two Kryptonians.

“I’m Jeramiah,” the man spoke with a soft voice, “Head of the House of Danvers.”

“And I’m Eliza,” the woman’s voice was like warm honey. It reminded Kal-El of his own mother. “I hope Alex minded her manners as she escorted you two here.” Eliza smiled warmly as Kal-El assured her that her daughter was polite.

They all made small talk as the adults showed the timid Kara the small room she would be staying in and the responsibilities she would have living with them. Once he was comfortable leaving Kara with the family, he bid his farewell and left to find his own adoptive family.

***

Finding the Kents wasn’t a hard task for the 18-year-old. He settled well with the older man and woman as they explained his duties on the small farm they owned. He would tend to the chickens and pigs, as well as making sure the crops were watered and harvested when ready.

He was grateful for the roof over his head and the food on his plate, but he was still filled with anxiety as he thought of getting caught in the Kingdom. He thought back to Kara.

 _I must stay strong for Kara._ He thought as he fell asleep on a bail of hay in the barn loft.


	2. 1. Search the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of Present Day Kara Danvers

_Present Day_

_Kara ran through the forest at a non-human pace. The biting wind hit her hot cheeks while her blonde hair flowed behind her._

_She was grateful for her trousers that were slightly loose around the crotch area but came tight around her ankles, so she could tuck them easily into her riding boots. It made it easier to jump and dodge large protruding tree roots as she ran full speed through the heavily wooded area. She wore an armored chest plate on the wasn’t too heavy and her sword was attached to her hip._

_The sounds that filled her ears, amazed the young dragonrider. She heard the deer feeding on the berries meters away from her running path, a fox snoozing in a fox hole that was up ahead, and the birds nesting in the tress above her. The sound of large beating wings above her filled her ears, but she overlooked it assuming it was a flock of large birds._

_The trees opened into a clearing, and Kara slowed to a jog. Upon reaching the middle of the clearing, she smiled as the sun beat down on her and her chest heaved. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her skin tingling as she looked skyward. The tall grass tickled her gloved hands, and the sound of the large wings beating continued._

_The sound grew nearer, and Kara kept her eyes upward as she looked for the source of the sound. Using her dragon vision, she spotted two giant creatures approaching the clearing she stood in._

_With amazement, she watched as they landed softly in the tall grass. She couldn’t understand why Lex had wanted these beasts’ dead. Regardless of the sharp edges, they seemed to be soft, gently, and kind; everything unlike Lex tells his people every day._

_Once the realization that there were live dragons before her, Kara took a step towards them with a hand outstretched. Suddenly, there was a shout of a crowd._

_Everything seemed to turn to slow motion for Kara as she turned to the angry forming crowd. They yelled things in venomous tones and the creatures that stood near her seem to sense the restless, violence of the mob. They started growling and flapping their powerful wings, preparing to take off._

_When the crowd drew near, Kara could see the weapons the mob brandished. She felt a strangled cry rip from her throat._

_“Don’t hurt them, they’re harmless!” She screamed, but the words fell on deaf ears. They began to attack the poor beasts. Kara urged them to fly away, silently willing them to follow her orders._

_Eventually, their flapping wings lifted their weight off the ground and slowly rose into the air, away from the attacking crowd. Kara let out a shaky breath, as she began to back away; she didn’t want the crowd turning on her as well._

_She looked up as she turned on her heel to watch her beasts fly away into the distance when a cannon ball came out of nowhere knocking one of them out of the sky._

“No!” Kara screamed as she sat up in her uncomfortable cot. Her body was drenched with sweat; her hair stuck to her forehead and the back of her night shirt stuck to her back.

With a heavy sigh, Kara rubbed her face of sleep and dragged herself off the cot that was shoved into the corner of the small room that she lived in for the past 7 years.

There were books from the main room strewn about the small space, as well as a collection of Kara’s journals. Next to the small cot was a cabinet that held her nice clothes for formal events, and underneath were drawers filled with clothes for training. She pulled a pair of trousers and a training shirt from the drawers and hastily put them on.

She desperately wanted to get out of the small room, feeling claustrophobic from her night terror that had been haunting her for the last few weeks.

Tucking her trousers into her favorite pair of riding boots and lacing them up, she grabbed her sword from the very corner of the room. Kara pushed her hair back, and quickly approved of her outfit, before ducking into the main room of the Medicine Hall.

Alex, her older step-sister, stood at one of the tables leaning over a few open books as she absent-mindedly threw herbs and medicines into a large mixing bowl. Caught up in her own work, Alex hadn’t even notice Kara’s arrival. The Kryptonian coughed, and Alex looked over.

“Training this early?” Alex mused. _For a girl with no motivation to become a knight, she sure had the mannerisms of one._ Alex thought to herself as Kara nodded to her question.

“I need to let out some frustrations,” Kara shrugged, “Spar a little bit, you know?”

Alex laughed and nodded, “Don’t go too hard on them, don’t want to repeat what happened a few months ago.” She returned her eyes to the book in front of her, as Kara laughed and headed towards the exit.

“And while you’re out, maybe talk to Clark about a promotion?” Alex hummed, stopping Kara in her departure. The former Princess could hear the hopefulness that laced her voice, and winced as she felt the brewings of another argument on this matter.

“Now, why would I do that?” Kara shot back, still smiling but not as large as moments before. Her sister always said the same thing to the young squire before she took off for anything knight-related. She pushed Kara to become a knight because she knew the younger girl had the skill and talent, but she always seemed to let the opportunity to make that jump pass her by.

“I don’t know,” Alex huffed, “Maybe to go from ‘world’s best squire’ to ‘world’s best knight’?” Kara heaved a loud annoyed sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

“Why do that when I’ve got a great boss who understands me, Kal-El, and almost little to no responsibility?” They kept answering each other’s questions with more questions.

Alex’s tone dropped low at the mention of Clark’s Kryptonian name, “Kara, you know Clark doesn’t like when you say his real name.” Kara rolled her eyes. She knew Kal-El changed his name a year or some after living in the kingdom.

She remembered that day when she went to training at the Kent farm, only to find Kal-El pacing after hearing rumors spread around the tavern. Rumors of escaped Kryptonians. He changed his name that day, refusing to answer to Kal-El anymore.

“Well unlike Kal-ark,” Kara fumbled with her words as she heard footsteps draw near to the door, she lowered her voice and rushed out, “I actually care to keep the Kryptonian culture around.” She turned towards the door seconds before it opened.

It creaked open to reveal an elegant woman in a simple, green dress with long jet-black hair and striking, green eyes; they seemed to pierce Kara’s soul when they flickered to her figure in acknowledgement. Kara was stunned with the gorgeous Lady’s presence, that she momentarily forgot her manners.

“Princess Lena,” Alex broke Kara’s stunned daze as she bowed her head, “How can I be of service?” Kara nodded her head at the Princess while excusing herself from the room.

It wasn’t like Kara has never seen the Princess before, she in fact had, but she had never had a proper conversation with the Lady due to the loss of words that her presence causes. Kara shook Princess Lena from her thoughts as she made her way to the courtyard to find Clark or some poor unfortunate soul to spar with.

***

“Alex does have a point, Kara,” Clark said as he deflected each of Kara’s hits.

“I’m not ready,” She grunted quickly in return. She found her older cousin sitting in the forgery with Sir James and the blacksmith Winn, speaking of new weaponry for King Lex’s army and dragged him away to the training pad, where they sparred with two thin, wooden poles.

“I think you are,” Clark lunged at Kara’s left side, but she easily deflected the hit, “You know, you don’t have to do anything big to be induced into Knighthood. I could always pull a few strings with Lex.” He huffed as she knocked his sword from his hand.

“You were always a better swordsman than I, and that’s a lot coming from the King’s right-hand man,” he sighed as he picked up his pole.

“I wouldn’t want to take your job,” Kara teased, “Plus, I’m happy where I’m at now. I get to be close to you.” Her older cousin shook his head and went to put his pole back in the rack. Kara watched him with careful eyes.

“Look, I’m not telling you what to do, but you can’t stay a squire forever. Sooner or later, Lex will realize your skill and induct you anyways,” the Knight patronized, “I’d rather you get inducted on your own accord. The squire ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She knew Clark was right, but she had always been stubborn.

“I said I’m not ready,” She grumbled as she stared at the ground. Clark lifted his hands in a surrendering notion.

“Alright, alright,” He spoke as he dropped his hands, “But you’ll let me know when you are, right?” She nodded in response and moved away to place her pole back onto the rack.

***

After their conversation, the two made way to head to the tavern for a late morning meal but had been intercepted by a messenger that alerted Clark that his presence was being summoned by the King. Kara opted to follow her superior, since she had no other plans.

They walked to King Lex’s study in silence as the squire thought silently back to when Clark became Lex’s right-hand man a few years back. She thought it odd that Clark so comfortably and closely worked for the man that had murdered her parents and the rest of their kind.

She thought of the day her cousin had gained the evil king’s trust.

_She had been 16 at the time, and they had gone out to the tavern to celebrate Kara’s coming of age with lots of ale and laughter. The celebration had been around the same time that King Lex had been traveling through the lower city on horseback._

_As he passed the tavern, her ears tuned into two men arguing. She picked up the ushered phrases, “Do it now before it’s too late!” and “Just shoot the arrow already, god dammit!” Clark had also heard these phrases and began searching the crowd of people for the culprits._

_He spotted them between two houses that had shadows that helped the two men keep out of plain sight. Her cousin took off running, tackling the man with the bow and arrow. His accomplice took off running._

_The scuffle between the two men and her cousin had cause commotion as the King and his guards to investigate. Clark quickly explained what he saw and spoke about how he hadn’t want anything bad to happen to King Lex._

_Lex immediately rewarded her cousin by making him his right-hand man._

_“I can’t, your highness, I fear I am not worthy enough,” Clark spoke as he kneeled before the King._

_“Nonsense. Rise, my friend. You saved my life. That’s enough to earn my trust,” the evil king responded with a warm smile._

Kara remembered arguing with Clark that day when he returned from the castle.

“Get lost in that head of yours?” Clark chuckled as they approached the large double doors that led to King Lex’s study. She followed her cousin into the large room.

            The King stood by the huge open window, looking out across his large kingdom. Animals that had been stuffed were placed strategically around the room and along the walls. A fancy desk sat across from the door, and a few chairs straggled the room. One of the chairs held Princess Lena who watched her brother stare out the window.

            “Sir Clark,” King Lex said with a smile as he turned to his trusted friend. Kara stayed silent through the pleasantries as she stared at the floor. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and when she looked up her own eyes met green. Kara looked away quickly, choosing to opt staring at the floor.

            She listened to the two men speak to each other about strategic political plans to help the Luthor wealth as her eyes wandered the large room. Her eyes eventually met green again, and Kara felt her breath leave her lungs.

            “Which brings me to another pressing matter,” the young King dropped his voice lower as Clark stepped forward. Kara instinctively listened in at their display of secretiveness. Her eyes moved away from the Princess to Clark’s backside.

            “I’ve heard rumors among the common people that there are dragon eggs in the kingdom. I want you to find them; di a search of every house if you must. I want them brought to me immediately once you find them.”

            _Dragon eggs? I thought they were extinct?_ Kara thought to herself as her heart leaped with joy at the mere fact that _dragons_ could still exist.

            She watched Clark nod, accepting his duty before turning to Kara with a smile as he motioned for her to follow him out of the study. They walked in silence for a some time, before he finally spoke to Kara; he said the words that broke Kara’s heart.

            “Kara, I need you to ready my horse for a trip to the lower city. I have to rally up some knights for a search through the homes.”

***

            As Kara walked to the stables, she felt betrayal line her heart. _He’s not really going to find and have Lex kill those dragon eggs? Not when he’s a dragonrider himself?_ She disbelievingly asked herself.  

            Upon reaching the stables, she approached one of the male stable hands, relaying Clark’s message of readying his horse. She watched the young boy ready Domino, her cousin’s horse, as confusion, anger, and betrayal swirled inside her.

            She had been so caught up in her head that she didn’t see the person that walked right into her. They dropped their bag, the items of it spilling out around their feet.

            “You should really be careful and watch where you’re go—” Kara cut herself off as her eyes landed on the smooth looking stones that had fell from the bag. _Are those… large eggs?_ The squire thought as she reached towards one, only to have it ripped out of her reach.

            “Uh, nothing to see here,” The small, tan girl laughed quietly as she quickly picked up the items and placed the bag over her shoulder. She stepped away quickly, but Kara had been quick to follow.

            “Hey come back!” She called after the small woman who took off in a sprint around the stables and into the thick wooded area that stood behind the large building. Unfortunately for the mysterious woman, the squire was quicker than most humans and easily caught the stranger.

            Kara held the girl by her shoulder with a little bit of strength to keep the girl from running again. She watched as the girl’s eyes widened.

            “You’re… her,” She revealed her thoughts to the squire. Kara scrunched her nose in confusion.

            “I’m Kara Danvers, squire to Sir Clark,” She said confidently.

            “No, you’re Kara Zor-El, the last dragonrider on this planet!” Kara’s face paled at the stranger’s words. Her hands dropped from her shoulders as if it hurt to touch the woman. She backed away from the stranger.

            “Oh god,” the stranger smiled, “that means the rumors are true, you can help me!” She looked relieved, but Kara’s heart was racing with anxiety. Her senses tuned into her surroundings to clarify that they were alone in the middle of the woods.

            Kara’s hand found her sword, and the stranger seemed to sense her uneasiness.

            “I’m Maggie. Here,” the woman—Maggie—introduced herself and shoved the bag into Kara’s hands. Caught off guard, Kara gripped the strap of the bag and stared unblinking at the strange woman.

            Kara peaked into the bag to find the large stones—no, eggs. Dragon eggs.

            “You’re what King Lex is looking for,” Kara stated to no one in particular.

            “They’ll be much safer with you,” Maggie responded to the statement. Her head snapped up to Maggie’s statement once she realized what she had said.

            “You want me to keep them?” She asked incredulously, “You must be insane!”

            “Well, you managed to hide for seven years in a kingdom that’s out for your blood, I think you can manage two Dragon eggs,” Maggie laughed.

            “They’ll hatch!” Kara’s voice went an octave higher with disbelief.

            “Yes, eventually, but by then we’ll have figured something out,” Maggie spoke calmly with a dimpled smile, “God knows, you’ll have a much easier time since you can actually bond and talk to them.” She had completely dismissed Kara’s demeanor towards the matter.

            Kara has been too stunned with disbelief to stop Maggie as she departed from the woods; she faintly heard the stranger say something about finding a safe house before returning but that was it.

            The bag in her hand felt heavy as she realized the amount of responsibility that had just been placed on her shoulders. She turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the medicine hall.

            She only had one thought on her mind:

            _I can’t let Clark find them._


	3. 2. I've Got It Handled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attempts to figure out what to do with the eggs and gets an unexpected visitor with some unexpected news

“Kara, there you are,” Clark sighed in relief at the appearance of the younger girl from behind the stables. “What were you doing back here?” The knight kept smiling, but his eyebrows were scrunched in confusion.

            The squire awkwardly beamed at her superior as the hairs on her neck stood at attention and anxiety swirled in her stomach. Her hand immediately went to the strap of the bag as she opened her mouth to respond.

            “Ah, Clark. Nothing, I just, uh, stepped back here because I, uh, thought,” She paused as she stumbled over her words to find an excuse, “I saw someone other there in the wooded area.” She nodded to herself as Clark raised his eyebrows, his face still laced with confusion.

            “Well, then let’s go check it out,” He said as he stepped into the direction of the forest.

            “No!” Kara moved to stop him, before realizing she was giving herself away, “Uh, no, I already checked. No one there. Plus, you have a search to do?” Clark’s eyes moved to the wooded area and to Kara’s face and back again as they stood in silence for several moments.

            “Alright,” the knight finally said as he remembered his other duties, and Kara let out a relieved sigh, “I’ve already gathered up some of the other knights, so you can just head on home.” Kara nodded and headed in the direction of the medicine hall. Every slight movement towards her on the rushed walk home, Kara’s stomach plundered.

***

            She reached the hall to discover Alex working with a patient on one of the tables to the far right of the room. She dashed to her room with a quick “Hey Alex, bye Alex!” not even stopping to see her older sister’s reaction.

            Once in the safety of her own room, she placed the eggs on her bed gently with the towel and paced the room as she attempted to figure out her next plan of action. _I obviously need to hide them somewhere before Clark searches the Medicine Hall. I know he’ll give me time to figure it out with my plethora of books about dragons and their riders._ She rambled in her head as she paced her room, picking up books and placing them back in their respective places on the bookshelf.

            As she cleaned, she heard a familiar creak in the floorboards beneath her feet and she stopped to stare at it. She kneeled and attempted to press on the wooden boards to find exactly which one was creaking.

            Once the loose board was identified, she pulled at it until it finally lifted away from the rest of the wooden floor, revealing loose soil. She began to dig with her fingers until there was enough room that she could place the two large eggs in the newly made hole.

            She smiled at her handy work as she stood up and shook her hands of loose dirt and walked towards the eggs she had placed on her bed moments ago. The squire sat on the floor in front of her tiny cot, staring intently at the rare specimen that were laid out in front of her.

            One of them had a blue hue to it with black speckles; it was shaped as more of a ball, than it was the standard egg shape. She reached out with her left hand, moving the towel to fully look at the blue object. She did the same for the other egg with her right hand.

            The squire was so enamored by the eggs that she hadn’t realized the sharp, stinging pain that laced her hand for a moment once she touched it. She moved her eyes to the other egg; it was a deep sea green color and had a jagged edge. They were both beautiful in Kara’s opinion as she observed them’ she could imagine what the dragons would look like once they hatched.

            Kara heard her sister say goodbye to the man she had been working with and move back to her studies behind her closed door. _Now is as good as any to talk to her,_ Kara thought as she moved to place both eggs in her new hidden hole that she created.

            When she placed the board back to it’s original spot among the rest of the wooden boards, she shook her out again, but dark marks on her palm caught her eye. She stared at her hands at the two new marks that were present on them. On her right hand was a swirled design that look like it had been cut into her skin; it the letter _T_ engraved into it. On her left, the symbol was a star with the _A_ in it.

            Her hands created a panic that grew worse the longer she stared at them. _I have to hide this, I need to talk to Winn_ , she thought as she closed her hands in tight fists. She had forgotten in the years away from home that once a dragonrider had touched an unclaimed egg or dragon, they would be bonded for life; this meant that the dragon’s crest was placed on the dragonrider’s body wherever they first made contact.  

            As she walked through the hall, ignoring Alex completely for the second time that day, towards the forgery, she thought back to where her father’s dragon crest rested. They had been on his shoulder after a thief in a market dropped one on him after stumbling on one of the upper levels.

            His shoulder helped the dragon hatch. The thief managed to drop the egg due to the dragon pup struggling to break the shell of the egg. The young king’s shoulder had created a large gash in the egg, allowing the pup, or Lizard—the name her father gave the dragon at the time—to climb out.

            She smiled fondly at the memory of her father telling this story in the dragon stables when he promised that Kara would have her own “lizard” when she was old enough. The squire thought back to the present, at the two eggs that laid underneath the floorboards of her room, smiling at the fact that his statement became true.

            Managing to make it to the forgery with no interruption, Kara barged through the door and blocked it with a chair. She turned to find Winn staring at her with worry and confusion lining his face.

            “Hey Kara, where’s the fire?” the blacksmith asked as he resumed hammering the current sword he had been working on.

            “Winn, I need you to stop what you’re doing,” Kara ordered, and the blacksmith stopped for the second time to look at her again with worry, “I need your help.”

            Letting go of the sword and leaving it over the hot coals, Winn placed his hammer on the ground next to the fire pit. The short man took a few steps towards the squire, while she unconsciously took a few steps back away from him.

            “Kara, what’s wrong?” He asked as his eyebrows shot towards his dark hairline. She shook her head, and the two stood in silence for a few minutes. He could tell the girl was panicking, so he waited her to open up.

            Wringing her hands together, she paced the length of the room with visibly shaky breaths. Moments passed while Winn watched the squire struggle with the information she held.

            “Kara, stop before you create a hole in the floor of my forgery,” he finally broke the silence and the girl stopped and looked at the blacksmith with panic filled eyes. He didn’t want to push her further.

            “I need gauntlets I can wear every day,” she blurted finally, “so preferably thing ones.” Winn’s confusion only grew at the statement.

            “Kara, you’ve never once asked for armor,” Winn started, “because you told me that you weren’t ready to be a knight. Why is it all of the sudden that you need gauntlets? You know that’ll look—”

            “Winn, I just need the damn gauntlets, can you make them for me or not?” Kara interrupted, annoyed at his rambling.

            “Well, I can, but it’ll draw suspicion if I don’t make the entire suit of armor…” he trailed off. He had always wanted to make a suit for Kara, but the squire never had need for one because she hadn’t been knighted yet.

            “Then make the whole suit then, Winn,” she snapped, but then immediately looked apologetic and added, “Sorry, I’m just freaking out right now.” The blacksmith nodded.

            “Uh huh, what’s this all about anyways?” He carefully prodded for answers as he moved to grab sheets of metal to start on Kara’s suit. The squire looked reluctant to tell him, but she knew that she could trust him.

            She walked closer to the blacksmith, before facing her palms upright for him to see the designs etched into her skin. His eyes widened at the sight of the dragon crests.

            “What the hell, Kara!” He hissed. He stepped away from Kara.

            “Are you stupid? How did this even happen? Aren’t you human? Only dragonriders can bond with an unclaimed dragon, unless—” He gasped, his eyes widening as he looked back down at her hands, “the rumors are true. You’re Kara Zor-El…” Kara watched as he answered all of his own questions in one breath.

            “Yes, which is exactly why you can’t say anything to anyone,” she finally cut off his rambling. Winn’s eyes flew between the door and Kara’s hands. “Look, I need your help on this. When can you have the gauntlets—sorry, the armor—ready?”

            “Uh, probably the end of next week,” he answered, and Kara’s stomach dropped. _How am I going to hide these for an entire week with them being exposed?_ The squire thought to herself.

            Winn witnessed the girl starting to panic again, so he stood up and went to grab a pair of his old forgery gloves. They were thin and falling apart, but they covered a majority of the palm and wrist, leaving the fingers and thumb free of cloth. He handed the pieces of cloth to Kara. She stared hard at them.

            She looked up at the blacksmith, throwing her arms around his neck while multiple “thank yous” fell out of her mouth.

            Pulling the glove one, Kara stared down at her hands. They weren’t comfortable, but they were bearable she assessed. The left glove had three small lines in the palm that revealed the etched design, but it was only noticeable when observed closely.

            “How did you even come by these eggs in the first place?” Winn asked as he moved back to the start of Kara’s armor. He had completely abandoned his sword that he had been working on when Kara barged in. She watched him work; the short man had thick, solid hands that were dirty with soot from working with fire. His forehead and shaggy hair was drenched with sweat and had lines of dirt, from when the blacksmith rubbed away sweat with his hands.

            “A, uh, stable hand dropped the bag with the eggs in it at my feet when I was readying Clark’s horse for a search. I chased after her, and she noticed my inhuman abilities,” Kara sighed at this fact, she really had to be more careful using her dragonrider abilities, “and she put two and two together, and decided to leave them with me.”

            “And how do you feel about that?” the blacksmith asked without look at the squire. Kara zoned out looking at nothing as replayed the events of the stranger leaving the eggs with her.

            “I don’t know. On one hand, I’m excited to see where this leads me—”

            “You mean death? Because that’s where it’ll lead if you get caught,” the blacksmith interrupted. When Kara was silent for longer than normal, he looked up from his work and was greeted by Kara’s glare.

            “Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly and turned back to his work.

            “No, it’s okay. You’re right. This puts my life on the line. But, this is my purpose, Winn. I feel like this what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m supposed to have my own dragon. That’s why I’m a dragonrider,” Kara spoke, matter-of-factly. The thought of the eggs fully grown gleamed in her eyes.

            “Does Alex know?” Kara’s face flushed at the thought of how Alex will react; it was her turn to smile sheepishly.

            “No,” the squire responded.

            “Oh Kara, she’s going to kill you. Before King Lex even gets the chance to,” he laughed humorlessly as he began to heat up the sheets of metal.

            “I know, I know. This all happened today. I plan on telling her, I just have to figure it all out,” she said as she stared at the fire.

            “Good luck.”

            The two of them were silent for a long time before Kara thanked the blacksmith once again for his help, while bidding him farewell as she moved the chair to leave and head back to the Medicine Hall.

 _Oh boy, now I have to talk to Alex_ , Kara thought to herself as she walked the familiar path, _at least I have Winn on my side._

***

            The squire attempted to sneak back into the medicine hall, but Alex was right there waiting with two books propped open as she conducted her research on the table to the left of the room.

            “Not so fast, Kara,” the older sister commanded as spotted Kara trying to sneak through the open room to her room, “Where did you run off in a hurry to?” Kara placed her hands behind her back as she smiled awkwardly at her older sister.

            “Oh, uh, nowhere. Just went to see Winn, that’s all,” she answered. Alex raised one of her eyebrows, before letting out a large sigh.

            “But you’re okay, right?” Kara nodded at her question.

            “Yeah, I’m fine!” The squire still had her hands tightly behind her back which the older woman seemed to notice.

            “Kara, what’s behind your back?” Alex asked. Kara’s stomach dropped at the question; she didn’t want to reveal her gloves to her sister, but also didn’t want her sister to be suspicious of her actions. She pulled her hands from behind her back to show Alex that there wasn’t anything in her hands.

            “Why are you wearing Winn’s forgery gloves?” _Dammit Alex, stop asking questions_ , Kara thought in response to the question.

            “Ah, well you see…” Kara racked her brain for an excuse, “I hurt my hand earlier… on the, uh, stick during training, so I… went to see, uh, if Winn had anything that would protect my palms while sparring.”

            “Bullshit,” Alex said after a few moments of studying the squire after she finished her story. Kara’s heart raced as Alex stepped around the table towards Kara. The younger girl stepped away from Alex’s approaching form.

            “What are you hiding, Kara?” Alex inquired in a commanding tone.

            “Nothing!” raided her hands as if to show her surrender. Alex’s eyes fell to the gloves again and widened as if she caught sight of something.

            “Kara, take off the gloves,” the sister demanded in a low, commanding tone. The squire refused with a shake of her head. Alex took another step toward her sister, and Kara mirrored the step backwards.

            “Take the damn gloves off!” Alex shouted as she closed the distance between the two of them.

            “No!” Kara spoke as she tried to maintain the distance between them, but Alex had managed to grab her left wrist, tearing the glove off to reveal the etched design in her palm.

            “Kara!” Alex roared. The squire ripped her hand from her sister’s grip and recreated the space between them again. “I could kill you right now!”

            “It’s not what you think, Alex, I promise. I have it handled!” Kara responded to the threat calmly.

            “Handled?” Alex continued shouting, before realizing the subject of the matter and lowering her voice, “You’re in a kingdom where your kind is killed. You’re now bonded to a dragon, only dragonriders can do that! If anyone sees that—”

            “I know the circumstances! Just trust me, okay?” Kara interrupted. Alex sighed at the situation, before shaking her head. She placed her hands on her hips.

            “Trust you? Kara, you’re going to get yourself killed if you keep them,” she hissed in response.

            “Alex, I’ll figure it out!” Kara argued, she knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she wasn’t going to hand the eggs over at all, “I know that this is a high-risk situation, but I’ll figure it out.”

            “Really? Where are they going to be when they hatch? And when they grow? Dragons aren’t really dog sized, Kara!” Alex stated in a cold voice. She turned on her heel and returned to her original spot behind her research table.

            “I said I’ll figure it out, Alex!” Kara shouted, “Here’s the thing, I feel like I’m supposed to be doing this. You should be happy that I’m this motivated to do something, shouldn’t you? That’s all you’ve been talking about since I came of age! My lack of motivation to do anything.”

            “I was talking about your motivation about becoming a knight,” Alex shouted in response, “not motivation to get yourself killed!”

            “Am I interrupting something here?” A third, familiar voice broke the sister’s argument. The two turned towards the door to fine Princess Lena standing there, one hand on the knob and the other limp by her side. Kara’s mouth went dry as she closed her ungloved hand in a tight fist.

            “Ah, Princess Lena, I’m sorry for the circumstances you’ve walked into. It was just a simple sibling’s spat,” Alex’s voice held no hostility that it had moments before. Kara looked over at her sister to see her bow her head in the Princess’s direction.

            “I know how those are,” Lena smiled in Alex’s direction, before looking over at Kara who stood there awkwardly, “I get into those all the time with Lex.” Alex chuckled at the statement, while Kara stared at the floor.

            “How can I be of help, my lady?” Alex inquired, her full attention on the Princess.

            “Oh actually, I’m here to speak to Kara?” Princess Lena answered in the form of a question. Kara’s eyes snapped up to meet piercing, green eyes.

            “Me?” the squire croaked.

            “Yes, I have some business to discuss with you,” the Princess responded with a fond smile. When the squire waited, Princess Lena filled in the silence.

            “I’m here to inform you of your promotion—you’re now my personal knight as ordered by King Lex earlier today.” Kara and Alex’s eyes both widened at the information.

            “What?!” They both shouted in surprise.


	4. 3. Lena's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to explain THREE times why she chose Kara

            Lena stood tall in Lex’s study as they argued over her wellbeing.

            “I can’t just simply trust that you’ll come back alive if you continue to go on your unplanned nature walks,” Lex stated for what seemed like the thousandth time to the Princess, “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Lee. It’s that I don’t trust anyone else!”

            “Lex, I’ll be _fine_ ,” Lena responded through gritted teeth, her frustration getting the best of her, “I’ve gone multiple times, I don’t see why you’re all of the sudden interested in what I’m doing and where I’m going.” Lena crossed her arms and looked towards the large window in the room.

            Lex leaned forward, his hands holding his weight against his large fancy desk. The front of his black cloak fell across his chest with the Luthor family crest on his left side. Underneath was his dark armor that he wore every day, despite having never seen a battlefield before. His crown covered his shiny head, and his face seem to be chiseled with disappointment at Lena’s statement. His stress that he held as a king deeply lined his face, almost permanently.

            With a heavy sigh from the young king, he moved from the desk to stare out the large window. His hands folded behind his back as Lena sat in one of the chairs that straggled his office.

            “Sir Clark should be here in any moment, but I have matters to discuss with you after I speak with him on some urgent news, so don’t go anywhere,” he finally broke the tense silence. In acknowledgement, Lena sighed. As if on cue, the large doors from across the room opened revealing Sir Clark and his squire Kara; they were known as the two best swordsman in the kingdom, which puzzled Lena with the fact that the girl was just a squire with this title.

            Lena’s eyes observed the girl that walked alongside Lex’s righthand man. They were speaking politics, and Lena had no care to hear him drone on about the evils of dragons.

            The squire’s long, blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and the loose pieces clung to her forehead as if she just came off the field. _She probably trained right before coming here with Sir Clark_ , Lena guessed internally. She wore trousers that were snug against the girl’s figure, and a large white shirt, dirty with grass and dirt stains, tucked into her pants.

            Green eyes met electric blue as the squire looked up, and Lena was mesmerized. The eye contact however was short lived as the other girl began looking in any direction except Lena’s. The princess was intrigued by the squire always having admired her from afar, however whenever Lena found an excuse to bump into Kara, the young squire would dash out of the room with no word.

            She often would rise early and watch the young girl spar with the other knights and squires. Lena would watch her face light up as she shot snide comments to the men as she bested them with the sparring sticks. Often, Lena would find herself making excuses to head to the medicine hall. Discussing things in length with Alex, Lena would hope that the squire would make an appearance.

            There had been an apparent shift in the conversation between Lex and Clark, as the knight shifted closer to the king. Lena watched as Kara watched her superiors back, as if she was trying to hear what they were whispering.

            Soon after the display of secretiveness, the pair of swordsmen were dismissed. Lena deflated as Kara hadn’t even tossed a glance in her direction as she left. Lex broke the silence, interrupting her dazed thinking.

            “If you’re not going to listen to me about staying in the castle, I think there is only one other solution here,” Lex stated as he flipped a large silver coin over his knuckles in his right hand. Lena watched the nervous movement he always had a habit of when coming to a decision and waited for him to reveal his thoughts.

            “I’m going to hire you a personal guard,” he paused as he looked over at his younger sister and walked back towards his desk, “They’ll be with you at all times of the day, so if you decide to go on your unplanned outings, they’ll be there to supervise you.” Lena’s eyes widened incredulously.

            “A personal guard?” She argued as she took a step forward, “Lex, I don’t need a babysitter.”

            “You’re right, which is why I urged you to just stay in the castle, Lena. I’m not doing this to spite you, but for your protection.” Lex sighed as he sat down at his desk and fumbled around with papers.

            “There are a lot of people in this kingdom that want me dead, I’m sure,” Lex continued after a few moments of silence passed between the two siblings, “Like that one time Sir Clark caught those two men a few years ago. Now… Well, now there are rumors of dragon eggs in the kingdom.” Lena’s eyes found her brother’s when he stated that fact. She knew exactly what was going through his head.

            “I will _not_ be like father and die at the hands of a dragonrider. That’s why I banned them in this kingdom, and I was under the presumption that they were extinct, but I could be wrong. That’s why I must take precautions, my dear sister.”

            Lena remembered how devastated Lex had been over the death of their father, so she understood why he was contingent over her safety.

            With a heavy sigh, Lena spoke, “Okay.”

            “Okay?”

            “Okay, I’ll have a bodyguard, but only under one circumstance,” Lena held up her hand with her pointer finger extended, “I get to choose my guard.” Lex considered this as he leaned back in his large chair, his fingers dancing over his mouth.

            “Fair enough, but I have to approve. I don’t want someone who is incapable of protecting you,” Lex answered. Lena smiled widely as she moved to stand closer to Lex’s large wooden desk. As she did, the princess formed an idea in her head.

            “Kara Danvers,” she stated and watched as Lex’s eyes went from holding amusement to confusion as he recognized the name.

            “Clark’s squire?” Lena nodded as Lex continued, “She isn’t even a knight!” He leaned forward on his elbows and looked up at his sister.

            “I’ve seen her in the courtyard, no one has bested her. Not even Clark. That’s the kind of person I want protecting me,” Lena stated, “Plus, I know you can pull a few strings and knight her if her being a squire is an issue.”

            Lex sighed as he took the squire into consideration. Lena knew that he was aware of the squire’s ability and had even heard the king discuss her skill with Sir Clark; the knight always had some excuse as to why the girl hadn’t become a knight yet.

            “Okay,” the king stated.

            “Okay?”

            “Okay, I’ll make arrangements,” Lex stated simply. He began shuffling papers around as he started to give orders for the new change, “Have her move to the room connected to yours. Move your handmaiden across the hall.” Lena nodded, and turned on her heel after her dismissal. She went searching for Jess, her handmaiden, and then after she would go out to find Kara.

***

            “What?” the two women exclaimed in unison at Lena’s statement.

            When Lena first walked into the medicine hall, she felt the thick tension between the two sisters. The squire was still in the same outfit she had seen the girl in earlier that day, except with the addition of a blacksmiths glove. _Odd,_ Lena thought. At the simple statement that Lena had made, the princess had managed to dissolve the tension between the two sisters.

            Lena’s eyes drifted as she repeated her statement, “Kara, you are going to be my personal knight.” Lena watched the squire carefully as the color in Kara’s face seem to drain.

            “But, I’m not even a knight?” The blonde’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she waited for Lena to answer.

            “Yes, but that will change soon,” She spoke in most regal voice, “I may not be able to tell you when exactly at this moment, but nonetheless, you’ll start your new job tomorrow.” She didn’t enjoy using that tone, but she didn’t like others questioning her judgement more. The soon-to-be knight seemed to stand a little taller, as she bowed her head.

            “As you wish, milady,” the blonde stated without emotion. Lena let an uncomfortable silence fill the room, before clearing her throat.

            “You are to move into your new quarters by tomorrow morning,” Lena started listing off the squire’s new duties and her uniform, “My handmaiden wakes me in the morning hour. You are to be dressed in your uniform by the time I finish my breakfast. Your uniform will consist of your armor which will be made for you… I’ll make sure to arrange that with the blacksmith sometime later today.”

            “No need, Princess, I already have arrangements for armor,” Kara bowed again, “Is there anything else, M’lady?” Lena shook her head, and Kara turned and quickly moved back to her room. Lena watched the door for a long time before Alex interrupted her thoughts with a cough, and the princess turned towards her.

            “That’s a little odd, don’t you think?” Alex pondered aloud from where she was standing. The healer began to move across the room to a ladder that rolled along the large bookshelf.

            “What’s a little odd?” She asked as she followed the healer. Alex began grabbing books and handing them to Lena, and the princess obliged unconsciously as she waited for the healer to answer.

            “The all of the sudden interest in Kara,” Alex grunted as she pulled more books off the shelf and climbed down the ladder carefully, “She went by unnoticed for years, even being the best swordsman out of all your knights, and now she’s being promoted to one of the very best jobs? That’s odd.” The healer dropped the books on the large research table, and Lena did the same.

            “She wasn’t unnoticed,” Lena replied. Honey colored eyes filled with disbelief briefly met emerald colored eyes filled with curiosity. “Matter of fact, Lex and I noticed her quite often.” The princess leaned against a part of the table that was free of any books or papers.

            She continued, “Lex would ask Sir Clark about her often, but he always had an excuse of ‘Oh, she’s not ready’ or ‘She’s not properly trained in knightly conduct.’” She mused this fact as Alex briefly stopped her movements over the herbs and flasks that were scattered on the large table and looked up at the princess.

            “So, why now? Why decide that she needs to be your personal guard?” Alex asked, hesitantly adding, “Why overlook Sir Clark’s objections now?” Lena sensed the hostility in the healer’s voice. Before the princess could respond, Alex cut in again.

            “Trust me, I’m happy for her to finally be getting the recognition that she deserves. I’ve been pushing her to talk to Clark for a promotion for years. I just wasn’t expecting such a big jump so quickly,” Alex stated as she turned back to her studies.

            “Well, Alex, like you mentioned earlier, Kara is the best swordsman and if I’m going to be required protection, I’ll only want the best to protect me,” Lena justified to Alex’s backside. The conversation fell short there, and Lena argued with herself over the next move. She decided to head back to her own quarters.

***

            It wasn’t until much later when she saw Kara again. The sun had dipped well below the horizon and Lena was sitting in the large library that was down the hall from her quarters, which held four different individual rooms.

            Lena was sat in one of the padded chairs by the fireplace when Kara knocked lightly to the door of the library. The princess looked up to see the woman standing there with two full knapsacks in each of her hand.

            “Milady, I’m sorry to interrupt,” the squire bowed, “I’m here to move some stuff into my new room.” Lena internally rolled her eyes at the air of professionalism radiating off the girl.

            “Ah, okay,” slamming her book shut, Lena stood and placed the item on the long, short table that stood between two other chairs, before heading off to lead Kara towards her new bedroom.

            “I hope you’ll find yourself situated nicely in the new room, it should definitely be a step up from your last room,” Lena spoke as she led the squire to her own personal quarters. The main room contained a fireplace, a few couches, and a dining table. Plants and bookshelves decorated the free space of the room.

            “I lived in my last room for seven years. I liked it. It was cozy,” the squire responded after a few moments. Her voice seemed to be laced with something, but Lena couldn’t seem to identify it, so she let the comment slide by.

            To the left of the room were two doors, side by side, and to the right were two doors that were on opposite ends of the wall. Each of these doors lead to a separate room.

            “So, the first door on the left wall is my piano room, while the second is my actual bedroom,” the princess explained as she led the squire to the right wall of the common room, “on this side, you have my study and your room.” Lena opened the door to the bare room that held a large bed, an armoire, and a chest that sat at the foot of the bed. Kara walked into the room and carefully set her bags on the bed.

            “Is that all of your stuff?” Lena asked as she leaned against the doorframe. Kara mutely nodded as she turned toward the princess and crossed her arms. Lena noticed that she still wore the same outfit that she had worn earlier.

            They both stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before Lena began to dismiss herself for the night. Kara spoke before she could though.

            “Why me?” She whispered, almost inaudibly.

            “Come again?” Lena responded.

            “Why am I your personal guard?” The squire shifted on her feet nervously. Lena watched the girl fidget, before answering.

            “You know, I’ve answered that question twice today,” Lena started, “to King Lex and to your sister, Alex.” Lena didn’t miss the flinch at the mention of her brother. _I wonder what that’s about,_ Lena thought to herself.

            “King Lex?”

            “Yes, my brother wanted me to have a personal guard, and I chose you.”

            “You chose me?” Kara dropped her folded arms as she stood rooted to her spot, “Why?”

            “Because you’re the type of person I want protecting me,” Lena repeated the words she said twice already. She watched the woman before her, before continuing, “You’re brave, and you don’t step down from a challenge. Plus, I’ve never seen you lose a challenge before.” Kara’s eyes flickered with confusion.

            “You’ve never seen me fight before though,” Kara spoke slowly. Lena smiled at the woman.

            “I’ve seen you fight many times, Kara,” Lena responded with a yawn, “Excuse me, I must say it has been a long day. I think I will turn in for the night, and I think perhaps you should too.”

            “Yes, milady,” Kara responded as she bowed her head.

            “You know, you don’t have to do that,” the princess stated, as she stood up from the doorway.

            “Do what?” Kara asked as she sat herself against the edge of the bed. Lena looked over at the two knapsacks wondering why she hasn’t started unpacking yet.

            “The whole ‘milady’ thing. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together, might as well make it enjoyable,” Lena explained.

            “I don’t think that’s polite,” Kara started to fidget with her fingers and her eyes dropped to her hands, “It goes against customs, and I’d really rather not upset the King.”

            Lena sighed and left the conversation to die there. She’d try to warm the girl up later when she wasn’t yawning every few minutes. The princess turned on her heel after saying a quick goodnight, and then heading off to her bedroom.

***

            That night Lena dreamt of dragons attacking the Luthor kingdom and Kara rescuing her from the throes of danger. She woke suddenly with her hair clinging to her forehead from sweating in her sleep. She sat up in her bed as she wiped her forehead. Her mouth was dry, so she left her room in search of a cup of water.

The princess slid her feet against the wooden floor in her slippers as she sleepily made her way to the dining table and poured herself a cup of water and guzzled it down quickly.

She closed her eyes tightly and she remembered bits and pieces of her dreams. She was interrupted when she head a noise come from inside Kara’s room. It sounded like a crash, and then almost an animal growling.

She fought with herself as she tired to figure out if she was going to ask the squire if she was okay, but then quickly thought against it. The princess knew it was late, and the air between them had always felt uncomfortable and awkward.

 _You can just ask her about it tomorrow,_ the princess thought to herself as she made her way back to her bed.


	5. 4. The Abandoned Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a day off

**4.**

Kara stood in her new room as she looked down at the two baby dragons that had hatched a week before. She had been on a constant mild panic attack, the attack spiking when the Princess knocked on her door.

With her new responsibilities, Kara had to be up and ready at the crack of dawn to follow Lena around the castle. The past week, Kara had been in several meetings with King Lex and Princess Lena, as well as attended the princess’s social outings with other ladies.

Kara’s knighting ceremony had been a few days after the news of her promotion. Clark and James had clapped her on the back with pride, Alex had hugged her tightly, and the lot of them headed to the tavern to celebrate.

Her uniform was ready to be picked up today, but she had to wait until after Lena dismissed her for the day. Regardless of how nice and pretty the Princess was, Kara resented her. Her new duties kept her from sparring with her comrades and visiting her sister for more than a few minutes. Plus, she now had the anxiety of the living, breathing death card that sat in front of her. They were to soon grow, and she had to find a new home for them. They were already the size of two wolf pups after a week of hatching. 

The two dragons wrestled on the bed as she stared down at them, her mind reeling with something she could do. The two beasts contrasted each other in almost every aspect. One of them, Kara had come to calling him Tal, was all white with bright blue eyes, silky skin, and soft edges; Astra, the other dragon Kara had named, was a black-spotted grey with deep sea green eyes, rough scales, and jagged edges.

 _I can’t keep doing this,_ Kara thought to herself as she mulled over a plan to go exploring deep into the woods that her sister and her have hiked together when they were younger to find certain herbs that Eliza had needed. The beasts were fairly good at following commands, but like most pups they were quick to disobey.

They had been sleeping in a makeshift bed, under Kara’s cot, that the knight had quickly thrown together with some stolen towels from the maid’s rooms. Whenever they made noises, Lena would knock lightly on her door and Kara would make some excuse. _She probably thinks I’m the clumsiest person in the world,_ she huffed in thought to herself.

As the knight got lost in her thoughts, there was a light knocking on the door. _Speak of the devil, this is why I need to do something about_ this, Kara thought as she threw a towel over the two dragons and cursed herself for being late again. She was afraid that one day the Princess would just walk in after being late to attend to her responsibilities.

She opened the door to reveal Lena standing there. She stepped out, and shut the door quickly behind her.

“Yes milady?” The knight bowed her head.

“I just wanted to inform you that you’re relieved of your duties today,” the Princess stated while she stared at Kara with her piercing green eyes, “I’m not feeling well, so Jess is staying with me in my room today.”

“Yes milady,” Kara responded and waited to be dismissed. This was normally how encounters between them went; Lena would speak to her about her job and Kara would respond in simple, professional phrases. It was how the knight wanted to keep it, but she suspected that Lena didn’t enjoy that fact.

Oftentimes, the princess would try to start conversations, only to have Kara let them fall awkwardly flat as the knight would respond with grunts or one or two words. Eventually, after a few days, they fell into a routine of not talking

It’s not that Kara didn’t want to talk to her, it was just that she had her hand forced in being knighted for a kingdom that wasn’t her own. Sure, the Princess didn’t know that, but who else could Kara blame when Lena had _handpicked_ her?

After the clear dismissal, the dragonrider retreated to her room to freshen up so she could run some errands. Before leaving, she placed the two dragon pups under the cot and place two boards that she stole from Winn on the sides of her bed with a bunch of books stacked in the front of it. The knight was well aware that this wouldn’t keep them completely contained, but it eased her mind to hide them before leaving the room, just in case the Princess were to go snooping through the room.

As she headed out, she walked through the main room before Lena’s voice stopped her.

“Off in such a hurry?”

“Not in any hurry, milady, but I thought it wise to finally pick up my armor from Winn today and perhaps see a few friends down at the tavern,” Kara responded with a tight smile as she turned to find Lena laying across the couch with a book held open.

“Oh,” was the Princess’s reply. Kara shifted on her feet nervously, waiting for a clear dismissal.

“Perhaps, Princess Lena, you may want to take a visit over to the healer if you are not feeling well,” the knight said to fill the awkward, tense silence and she really didn’t wish any illness onto the Princess, despite Kara’s adverse feelings for her at the moment. Lena looked up from her book, making eye contact with Kara.

“I’ll be fine,” Lena responded, “have fun at the tavern.” The dismissal apparent in her voice, Kara took no hesitation to leave as she headed to find Winn.

***

            Kara found Winn bent over a sword that was still red hot as he engraved designs into the blade. She coughed multiple times, but the blacksmith was tunneled vision that he hadn’t even noticed. His body jerked harshly as she tapped him on the shoulder.

            “Jesus, Kara, are you trying to kill me?” Winn practically shouted.

            “You were too focused to even hear me trying to get your attention,” Kara laughed and smiled at her best friend.

            Winn grumbled before turning back to his metal artwork. Kara just coughed before continuing.

            “I’m here for the suit, my friend.” In response, Winn gestured to a rack along the far wall. She walked over to find a practice dummy with a new, sleek looking set of armor. It had a sleek, slim chrome chest plate that fit against a dark grey brigandine. There were engravings into the metal, small and detailed and were colored green. No doubt the accents of green were to symbolize the Princess’s guard.

            “I thought I asked you to not include the green emblem,” Kara spoke as she gently touched the armor.

            “Ah, Kara,” Winn spoke, not looking up from his work, “you know I can’t disobey the Princess’s orders, just because you don’t like her.”

            Kara just huffed in response, turning back to the armor. The metal covering the shoulders, arms, and the gauntlets were a lighter chrome color while the chainmail that ran beneath it was a shiny, black metal. Winn had also created a pair of dark brown, leather riding pants and thick boots to go along with the armor.

            “Well, are you gonna stand there staring all day or are you gonna go try it on?” Kara looked over to see Winn staring at her. He just nodded towards a door before returning back to his work.

            The knight looked back at the armor, before grabbing the dummy and dragging it to the door Winn had indicated. She delicately placed all the armor on, before retuning to the main forgery room to show Winn his handywork. He smiled, proud of his creation, and Kara was happy with the good job as the uniform was comfortable and easy to maneuver in.

            She pulled her hair up into a bun, tying it with some string she had stolen from Winn’s stitching table for leathers, before thanking Winn and bidding him goodbye and took off for the tavern.

***

            Kara knew it was early to be heading to the tavern for a drink, but after having little to no free time, it felt like she was ready for one. As she reached the brick building that was noisy with men and women socializing, she smiled in relief. This was her normal.

            She walked through the open doorway and was greeted with a cheer from the crowd. Men that she had sparred with called her name out as she made her way to the bar for a drink.

            After getting a cup of ale, her eyes wandered the small, but packed space as she looked for her close friends. After no luck of anyone of interest being there, she chalked it up to their jobs, so she turned back to the bar and drank by herself while people watching the bar top.

            One particular woman had caught her eye after a few drinks; she was sitting near the opposite end of the bar than Kara. Paying for two more drinks, Kara felt confident as she stood up and walked towards the intriguing woman.

            As the night approached the stranger, Kara couldn’t place why the woman looked so familiar. She had long brown hair, tan skin, and wore a purple day dress as she sat on the counter drawing circles into the top layer of it with her fingers.

            The man behind the counter slid in front of the two women as he attempted to kick her from the tavern, and as she was about to comply, Kara stepped in.

            “Snapper, she’s with me,” she said with a smile aimed at the man and placed one of the cups in her hands down in front of the stranger. As Snapper grumbled and walked away, Kara looked down at the woman. As blue eyes met chocolate brown, and Kara easily recognized them but couldn’t place where she had seen them before. Mentally, Kara shrugged and attempted to flirt with her.

            “What is a fine lady like you doing in a rugged place like this?” Kara sat in the empty seat next to the stranger as she began laughing at Kara’s statement. The knight felt her ego bruise a little.

            “Pardon?” Kara asked the woman as she chugged down her cup of ale and hiccupped.

            “You’re adorable,” Kara blushed at the response, “but that won’t work with me.”

Kara’s smile faltered, but she took a swig from her mug to cover it.

            “I don’t see the problem here,” Kara attempted as she pulled her cup away from her mouth, “I got a pretty lady to giggle.” The stranger hiccupped again.

            “Okay, let’s start over,” she said to the knight, “and let’s start with you not hitting on me.” Kara’s smile dropped, and she felt a little embarrassed at the clear rejection. The knight made her way to stand up and leave, but the stranger grabbed her arm. Blue eyes met brown, and suddenly Kara remembered why she looked so familiar.

            “You,” Kara looked at her as she slowly sat back in the chair.

            “Yes,” the stranger said with a smile, “It’s me.” The stranger’s eyes flitted down to Kara’s armor, specifically over the green emblem etched into the metal. Questions filled the knight’s head as she stared at the woman that abandoned the eggs and left them to be Kara’s problem.

            “I’m Maggie,” the stranger introduced herself, “and it seems you’ve been busy.” Maggie poked the emblem that rested over the left of her chest. Kara ignored this as she dropped her voice low.

            “They hatched.” Maggie’s smile faltered.

            “Where are they?” Kara looked around the tavern sheepishly as she mumbled an answer, “Yeesh Kara, I can’t hear you when you talk that low. I’m not you.” She gestured wildly to her ears to show that she was talking about Kara’s super hearing.

            “They’re, uh, in the Princess Chambers,” Kara mumbled a little more audibly for Maggie.

            “What!” The woman explained, before speaking more quietly, “Are you stupid?” Kara looked over to find Snapper eyeing the pair on the bar top.

            “Yes and no,” Kara sighed, “I don’t have anywhere else to put them, and I got stationed there the day you gave them to me. You know, promotion and all.” She tapped the emblem on her armor as Maggie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

            “Congrats on that, by the way,” she said as she looked up at the knight, “but on a serious note, I have somewhere you can keep them and train them.” Kara mulled over the thought as she beckoned Snapper to get them another round. She knocked back the drink and wiped her mouth her hand.

            “Fine, but how do I get them out of the castle without someone noticing?” Kara asked as she slid the second cup towards Maggie. The woman was silent as she played with the handle of the cup.

            “Simple,” Maggie said as she threw the cup back, and slammed it down on the bar top, “we sneak them out.”

***

            Kara found herself that evening trudging her way back into her chambers, slowly as she wobbled with every step. She had stayed with Maggie to discuss tomorrow night’s plans about sneaking the dragons out of the castle and to an abandoned stable that wasn’t that far away out of the city’s limit.

            Soon after solidifying the plans, a new friendship formed, and they went on to talk about more casual things such as family and other friends. Kara learned that she had picked up the eggs off the black market and accidentally dropped them by the whore house, which had caused the rumors to start.

            The knight had also discovered that Maggie had an interest in brunettes, and immediately started talking up her sister. She knew Alex didn’t really have a love life, but Kara knew it wouldn’t hurt to attempt for her sister. She would just have to tell her later.

            Kara walked into the common room to find Lena still curled up in the same spot but with a different book. Kara hiccupped, giving away her non-sober state of mind.

            “Nice of you to return,” the Princess stated as her eyes flickered between the knight and the bok. Kara’s only thought was _she is so beautiful._

            “Well, it was my first day off,” Kara slurred her words as she attempted to walk in a straight line to the other chair. Lena shut her book, with her hand in the spot of where she left off.

            “I see,” Lena looked her up and down, “that you’ve spent it wisely.” Kara just laughed in response and Lena raised her eyebrow. They were silent for a long time as they stared at each other.

            “Your armor turned out nicely,” Lena spoke quietly, and Kara watched as her eyes flitted up and down her body.

            “Why did you choose me?” Kara asked, finally breaking the silence, “and please don’t say it’s because I’m a good swordsman or whatever.” Lena’s eyebrows raised in surprise at the question. She stuttered, which was uncommon.

            “Uh,” she hesitated, “to be honest, Kara, there’s something interesting about you.” Kara waited for her to elaborate on her statement. She never did. Kara laughed in response.

            “There’s nothing interesting about me, I assure you,” Kara said, thinking about her heritage and the two beasts that were in the other room, “I’m a plain ol’ knight, just like the rest of them.” Kara’s vision began to double, so she stood to move to her room.

            “No,” Lena said stopping Kara in her tracks, “there is definitely something about you. You were a squire, and you were the _best_ swordsman out of everyone in the royal guard, and yet, you were still just a squire.”

            “Yeah, and I’d still be there if it weren’t for you,” Kara mumbled bitterly as she turned to face the Princess who was now also standing.

            “Excuse me?” Lena responded.

            “Who said I wanted to be a knight? A personal knight, at that,” Kara scoffed.

            “I’ll have you know that your job is a very high honor to have,” Lena seethed at Kara’s question.

            “Well, I’m honored, Princess,” Kara responded, sarcastically as she bowed. She turned on her heel and headed towards her room, but Lena followed.

            Before Kara could spit out a goodnight, she turned, and Lena’s hand contacted hard across her face. Kara stood with her head turned to the side. The slap had been sobering, to say the least.

            “Kara—" Lena spoke, frantically as if she regretted

            “Good night, milady,” the knight cut her off, and turned to enter her room. She shut the door quickly behind her and blocked the door way to make sure that Lena wouldn’t force her entry.

            Eventually, Kara fell asleep on her cot as her two dragon pups pushed themselves into her body, sensing their rider was upset and attempting to comfort her.

***

            The next day went by in a blue. Kara kept to herself, more so than normal. She made sure she was up and ready in her uniform to follow Lena around. Once the princess was ready for the day, she led her out of the room and to her first meeting as to avoid any conversation between the two.

            During lunch, Lena had attempted to apologize, but Kara stood behind the Princess, along the wall of the dining room and ignored everything Lena said. Her attempts fell short as Lex walked into the room and joined his sister for lunch.

            Once they had retired for the day, Kara holed herself in her bedroom while Lena stayed in the common room. The knight didn’t want to face another argument with the princess.

            When nightfall came, Kara peeked into the common room to find that the Princess had fallen asleep on the chairs. She was especially careful to make no noise as she crept her way through the room with a bag that held Astra and Ta.

            They both squirmed in the small, tight space, but they made no noise as Kara made her way carefully out of the castle and to the stables. After she managed to snag a horse, she rode out of the city without any hinderance.

            She met up with Maggie, who led her to the abandoned stable that she spoke of the night before.

            The stable was large and still intact, save for a few stalls in the very back of it. Maggie held the reins of the horses as Kara walked through the area. There were two large stalls that had functioning doors, but the rest were just small stalls with open archways. _I’ll have to ask Winn to make a lock,_ Kara thought as she examined one of the functioning doors.

            She made two more laps around the building before she placed the two pups in one of the large stalls and latched the door shut. As the knight walked away, she heard them squeal and her heart dropped, but she promised herself that she would return every night to be with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, I'm currently on vacation and this chapter had a lot of reworking done to it. This is kind of where the story starts to change from the original story line I had. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! :)


	6. 5. The Talk™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have the Talk™ (To become platonic, of course)

            Days passed between the two women, where Kara kept her distance by strictly following her orders and Lena attempted to communicate about their argument.

            The princess sat in the small meeting room, while her hands danced on the table top. Her brother sat beside her in a larger chair to indicate his position as king. Sir Clark sat on the opposite side of Lex, and Kara stood behind all three of them. They were currently all attending a council meeting that updated them about the dragon eggs rumor that had been spread among the kingdom.

            Lena could care less as her mind flickered over the memories of her argument with Kara.

 

 _The princess was curled up on the comfy chair, reading her third novel for the day. Her mind wandered to the knight and how she had yet to return despite the sun dipping below the horizon. Moments later, the object of her thoughts stumbled through the door clumsily. Lena frowned as Kara hiccupped, giving away her drunken state._ That’s professional _, Lena thought._

_“Nice of you to return,” the Princess stated as her eyes flickered between the knight and the book. She wanted to be upset that the knight had gone off all day without a word, but she knew that she couldn’t after telling the woman she had the day off._

_“Well, it was my first day off,” Kara slurred her words as she attempted to walk in a straight line to the other chair. Lena shut her book, with her hand in the spot of where she left off. She thought about abandoning the book altogether, but quickly dismissed the idea because she was getting to the part where the knight saves the damsel in distress._

_“I see,” Lena looked her up and down, “that you’ve spent it wisely.” Kara just laughed in response and Lena raised her eyebrow. The knight let the air between them fall silent. Lena desperately wanted Kara to let her guard down._

_The princess knew that Kara was goofy and had a smile that was equivalent to a thousand suns; she had caught glimpses of that knight with Alex in the medicine hall and on the field with Sir Clark. She wanted_ that _woman to protect her and keep her company. Lena craved that._

_“Your armor turned out nicely,” Lena spoke quietly to break the silence as her eyes observed the armor._

_“Why did you choose me?” Kara asked in response, “and please don’t say it’s because I’m a good swordsman or whatever.” Lena’s eyebrows raised in surprise at the question. She stuttered, which was uncommon._

_“Uh,” she hesitated, “to be honest, Kara, there’s something interesting about you.” She let her statement fall flat on purpose, hoping that Kara would accept that as an answer, however Kara sat there, rooted to her spot, waiting._

_“There’s nothing interesting about me, I assure you,” Kara said, and Lena scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at the admittance, “I’m a plain ol’ knight, just like the rest of them.” Lena watched as the knight tilted dangerously on her feet as she stood, and Lena was quick to follow._

_“No,” Lena spoke, “there is definitely something about you. You were a squire, and you were the best swordsman out of everyone in the royal guard, and yet, you were still just a squire.”_

_“Yeah, and I’d still be there if it weren’t for you,” Kara mumbled bitterly, and Lena was taken back at the sudden hostility that laced her voice._

_“Excuse me?” Lena responded. She felt herself grow angrier by the second._

_“Who said I wanted to be a knight? A personal knight, at that,” Kara scoffed. Lena was appalled by the sudden admission._

_“I’ll have you know that your job is a very high honor to have,” Lena seethed at Kara’s question._

_“Well, I’m honored, Princess,” Kara responded, sarcastically as she bowed. Lena followed quickly as Kara attempted to make a quick exit._

_With anger flooding her mind, Lena reacted as Kara turned to bid her goodnight. Her hand came hardly across the knights cheek, and Kara stood there with her head turned to the side. Immediately, Lena’s anger was released and guilt replaced it._

_“Kara—" Lena spoke, frantically as she tried to apologize._

_“Good night, milady,” the knight cut her off, and turned to enter her room. She shut the door quickly behind her, leaving Lena right outside of it. After many moments of silence from the other side of the door, Lena finally trudged her way to bed._

            “Lena,” Lex repeated hastily. Lena shook herself from the memory as she looked over at the King, “you still in there?” He chuckled lightly and returned his eyes to the council. She dropped her hand to the table.

            “The council was just asking if you had heard anything, perhaps from any of your handmaidens?” Lex coughed out in a bold voice after a moment’s silence. Lena shook her head, and the council moved on. The rest of the meeting flew by quickly.

            Once Lex dismissed the council, Lena stood to walk out and Kara was quick to follow. She had one hand on her sword hilt that was attached to her hip, and the other loosely dangled at her side. _I wonder if Winn finished that sword for me_ , Lena thought as she stared at the sword that was attached to Kara’s hip.

            The princess did a onceover of her personal knight and her thoughts immediately flew back to the slap, and Lena averted her eyes. She attempted to apologize to Kara, every chance she got, but the Knight was easy at avoiding that conversation.

            “My dear sister,” she turned to meet his eyes, “Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone?” He eyes flitted between her and her personal knight. Lena understood what he meant. She turned her head to meet the blue eyes of her knight.

            “You’re dismissed,” She said regally, and added as an afterthought, “Prepare a horse for you and I. I feel like going on an adventure this afternoon.” She turned away once Kara grunted in acknowledgement and left the room.

            She watched her brother keep his eyes on the knight until the door shut behind her and he turned his own eyes to her. He smiled warmly up at his sister as she returned it and waited for him to speak.

            “As you know, we have not gotten anywhere with the egg hunt,” he waved his hand around in the air towards the council’s empty seats in a frantic gesture.

            “I am aware,” she nodded, “I’m beginning to think that this egg hunt is merely just a rumor.” Lex darted his eyes towards his sister, as she sat back in the uncomfortable chair she had been in moments before. The king stood near her chair, while his fingers danced across the table top.

            “What about the egg hunt concerns me, dear brother?” She asked as she realized her brother was stalling their conversation with silence.

            “Well, I’m concerned about your safety of course.”

            “Lex, we’ve been over this,” Lena started, but Lex held his hand up, halting the rest of her sentence.

            “I know Sir Danvers,” Lena cringed at the mis-gendering of her knight, “is a fine knight. But, perhaps… upping the protection? Would that be too much to ask?” Lex continued to draw circles into the wood of the table.

            “Lex, no,” Lena said with a shake of her head, “Nothing has happened! Hiring one was too much, I don’t need a whole army to protect me.”

            “I’m not necessarily talking about hiring another guard, Lena,” Lex spoke, calmly. Lena quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Lex to continue, “Marry Sir Clark.”

            “Come again?”

            “Marry Sir Clark,” Lex spoke more confidently, “with the two best swordsmen surrounding you, day and night, I’ll sleep better at night knowing you’re well protected.”

            “You want me to marry your righthand man?” Lena shook her head as she let out a shaky breath. She stood and prepared to go and find her personal knight.

            “Just think about it, Lena? Please?” Lex begged as she made her way to the door.

            “Does Clark know about this… arrangement?” Lena asked with one hand on the large oak door. She met Lex’s eyes as she looked over her shoulder.

            “Yes,” Lex answered, “it was his idea.” Lena huffed. She turned around, her hand still on the door knob behind her.

            “Lex, it’s only been two weeks since the rumors have started, and there hasn’t been any sign that the rumors are true,” Lena spoke, “so I’m going to have to respectfully decline the request on the grounds that you’re just paranoid.”

            “Being paranoid will keep my sister alive,” Lex responded with a frown.

            “No, Lex,” Lena repeated before turning on her heel and opening the door, “I’ll see you later.”

            She left to find her personal knight as she heard Lex knock over something in the meeting hall in frustration.

***

            A few hours later, the Princess found herself horseback alongside her personal knight. Questions and comments were at the back of Lena’s throat as she silently on her horse. Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Aren’t you the slightest bit curious as to where we’re headed?” Lena finally attempted to break the tense silence between the two women. They had been traveling for well over an hour, and the knight had yet to make a peep. The knight continued to look ahead at the path they were following, as Lena watched Kara’s jaw clench and unclench. It seemed as if the knight was fighting internally on whether to respond or not.

            “Not really,” Kara clipped, “my job is to protect you, not question you.” Lena flared her nostrils in annoyance at this version of her knight.

            “That certainly didn’t stop you before,” Lena shot back, “especially when you were drunk.” Lena still had her eyes on the other woman and watched as she slowly closed her eyes and clenched her jaw again.

            “I’m sincerely sorry about my behavior the other night, milady,” Kara spoke as the flat patch began to turn into a deep slope and her eyes slowly opened, “I don’t know what got into me, but I obviously stepped out of line.”

            “I don’t want your damn apology, Kara,” Lena dismissed, “I want you to talk to me.” Kara kept her eyes trained in front of her. The downhill trek quickly went flat again and then opened into Lena’s intended destination; a large lake with a waterfall on the opposing side to where the two women had entered the site.

            Kara dismounted the horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree and went to help the princess off her own. Even though she usually swatted any type of help away, Lena let Kara pull her off the horse. Once her feet were planted safely on the ground, she realized how close the two of them were.

            She could see the white specs in the knight’s bright blue eyes and the very light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. The princess’s hands were on the Kara’s shoulders, and the knight’s hands were on Lena’s hips.

            “I just want you to hear out what I have to say,” Lena spoke, softly hoping that Kara would listen. After a few moments, Kara coughed and attempted to move away but Lena effectively stopped her when she increased the pressure of her hands on her shoulders, “You’ve revealed things to me that I was unaware of the fact that it upset you, and I know I am in the wrong with forcing your hand.”

            Kara studied Lena’s face while she waited for the knight to respond.

            “I didn’t mean to reveal those things,” was all the knight said in response.

            “But I’m glad you did,” Lena let go of the knight and started walking down the path towards the water, Kara was quick to follow, “I don’t want you to be unhappy with this job. We spend a lot of time together, we might as well make it enjoyable.”

            “What do you have in mind?” Kara caught up to walk in step with the princess, and Lena smiled at Kara being open to the idea friendship.

            “Well, I can’t denounce your knighthood so that’s off the table,” Lena started, “but I can change your work schedule. What days would you like off?”

            “What?” Kara stopped in her tracks.

            “Well, you spoke about how you never asked to be a knight and I figured that you didn’t want to be one since Sir Clark was always making excuses, so why be knight all the time when I have the power to allow you days to be just Kara?” Lena stopped just ahead of Kara and turned to look at the knight who seemed to be dumbstruck.

            “You would do that?” Kara asked and began walking again. Lena followed her pace as they reached the edge of the water.

            “Yes, Kara,” Lena responded. Kara smiled down at the ground as they began walking around the large lake.

“Thank you, milady,” Kara smiled her sunny smile as she looked over at Lena, and the princess felt her heart stutter at the thought of being the reason behind that smile.

“First things first with this newfound friendship,” Lena shot back a wide smile, “please just call me Lena when it’s just us.”

“Yes milady,” Lena raised an eyebrow, and Kara fixed her mistake, “I mean, yes Lena.”

***

The two continued to walk around the lake and even under the waterfall for the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing.

Lena heard funny stories from Kara’s childhood that involved a lot of Alex and her antics while exploring every inch of the woods that surrounds the kingdom and she shared her own stories of her and Lex running around the castles tormenting the staff with childish pranks.

They talked the entire way back to Lena’s quarters and had even stayed up late discussing their favorite novels. Lena had been surprised to find that Kara was also a bookworm, chalking her up to only worry about sparring and drinking ale at the tavern, often like the other knights.

Kara had quipped to her surprise, “Never judge a book by it’s cover, Lena.” Lena had laughed at that.

That night Lena had fallen asleep with a full heart and more happiness than she can imagine ever having since her father had died.

However, that was all short lived when she awoke to a shout from across her chambers. She groggily opened her eyes at the first shout, and by the second and third she was up and across her common room, knocking on Kara’s door.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena asked, timidly not knowing what exactly to do. When there was another shout, Lena opened the door and found Kara thrashing around in her cot still asleep.

 _She must be having a nightmare,_ Lena thought as she rushed to the side of the bed.

“Kara,” Lena attempted waking up the knight. Her blond hair was stuck to her skin from sweat and her nightshirt was practically see through as it was drenched. Lena reached out and attempted to stop her personal knight from moving around too much.

“Tal!” Kara yelled as she shot up from the bed, nearly headbutting the princess, but Lena reacted fast enough and moved back.

“Lena?” Kara asked as her chest heaved.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked as she chewed on her lip. She grabbed a hold of Kara’s hand, and pulled her out of the cot and into the common room. She pushed her gently down onto the couch and grabbed a towel from the basket that one of her handmaidens left.

“I’m fine, I have to—” Kara started, but Lena cut her off. When Kara tried getting up, Lena pushed her shoulder gently to lay her back down.

“Kara, please lay down.”

“Lena, I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not, you woke me up shouting from whatever you were dreaming about,” Lena huffed, not letting Kara’s stubbornness get in the way of her helping her, “now lay down and let me take care of you.”

Kara slowly laid back down and Lena wiped her forehead gently with a towel.

After a moment of silence, Lena spoke up again.

“What were you dreaming about?”

“A story for another time,” Kara murmured, and then smiled at Lena. “Thank you.”

Lena’s heart fluttered in her chest as she moved a strand of Kara’s damp hair off of her forehead.

With more silence, Lena stood and pulled Kara’s hand to have her follow. She led Kara to her room, and before Kara could even ask, Lena pushed her onto the bed.

“Don’t try to argue, because I’m not letting you fall asleep alone,” the princess said, but Kara’s eyes had already started to close. Lena laid next to the knight, watching the knight’s face relax into a peaceful sleep.

“Goodnight Kara,” Lena murmured, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they'll be having the romantic talk™ soon. 
> 
> Also for my readers that read the OG chapters (idk how you guys stuck with those, cause rereading them was horrendous for me) this is where new material starts to seep in. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy the change in direction for the story. 
> 
> Unfortunately, because this is where it changes, the updates will start to slow down. Don't worry, I'm going to try to finish this fast because I really want to see how this ends as well, haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, I look forward to talking with you guys in the next update!


	7. 6. Native Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara burns her pants off, Lena laughs at her, and Kara helps Maggie out.

The next few weeks passed by fast for Kara as her new schedule allowed her two days off every week from following Lena around the kingdom. When the knight was on duty, Kara and the princess would have long conversations during Lena’s downtime causing the two women to grow closer in friendship.

            When the knight was off duty, she would find herself at the abandoned stable with Maggie either training her dragons or lounging around, making small talk with the other woman as the dragons went out to hunt for food deeper in the forest that surrounded the abandoned stable. The other half of her free-time was spent reading the forbidden books in the medicine hall that covered the era of dragons and Kryptonian history.

            Today, Kara found herself at the abandoned stable in her armor standing in front of Astra and Tal. The two dragon pups had grown quite a bit as they went from standing as tall as Kara’s knees to standing as tall as Kara’s shoulders.

            The two beasts were working on discovering their abilities. At this age, Tal and Astra should be able to produce both ice and fire out of their mouth and nostrils according to Kara’s readings. However, Tal had only produced fire and Astra had only produced ice; that had only happened because Kara had accidently dropped her sword on Tal’s tail, and in response Tal blew fire in Kara’s direction. Astra, attempting to protect her rider, stopped the onslaught of fire breath by blowing an ice wall in front of Kara.

            Ever since, Kara had been trying to get the two beasts to at least attempt to do it again.

            “Come on, fire! Or ice!” Kara yelled in exasperation. She was frustrated at the fact that one thing the books got wrong was that dragons obeyed every command. _I’ve yelled this command like twenty times and they just think I’m playing games with them,_ Kara thought as she turned on her heel and stalked towards the abandoned stable. She ran a hand through her hair as her nerves got the best of her.

            She fell onto a bail of hay with an exasperated sigh and the two beasts quickly curled up on both sides of her, sensing her frustrations.

            “I really wish you guys could understand what I’m saying and respond,” Kara whispered as she ran her hands across the top of both of their heads.

            “They can,” another voice responded, and Kara’s head shot up at the sound. The two dragons started growling, as they sensed their rider’s heartbeat accelerate. The knight’s eyes met Maggie’s, and she placed her hands on top of the two beasts. 

            “Maggie, you can’t just sneak up on us like that,” Kara sighed as the dragons seemingly calmed down.

            “You shouldn’t have dropped your guard like that,” Maggie responded, “if you have forgotten, you’re the one with super hearing. I shouldn’t be able to sneak up on you.” Kara just shook her head and laid her head back down.

            “Done with training today?” Maggie asked when Kara never responded. Another sigh was elicited from the knight.

            “I’ve already worked on their combat skills today,” Kara muttered. The only training that had been successful between her and the dragons is the combat training. They know how to hold their own with their long tails and sharp teeth. Anything that went beyond that, such as dragon abilities, only happened in certain situations where they feel threatened or when they feel Kara is threatened.

            “You sound like you tried something else?” Maggie prompted when Kara trailed off as if unfinished.

            “Yeah, well they don’t listen,” Kara said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

            “Have you tried talking to them in your native tongue?” Maggie asked in a teasing way, and Kara was dumbfounded. She hadn’t spoke a lick of kryptonese since she had left the kingdom with Kal-El.

            “No,” she muttered as she stood and started walking towards the exit of the abandoned stable. Maggie and the dragons followed.

            “Well, why not?”

            “I didn’t think of that,” Kara simply stated, and then added, “I haven’t spoken my native tongue since I left my kingdom. It didn’t occur to me that, that was the native tongue for dragons.”

            “Ah,” Maggie smiled, “so why don’t we try it?” The other woman stopped and leaned against the wall of the stable as Kara led her beasts to the open spot they had been training in, in front of the stable.

            She looked at Tal and wracked her brain for a few minutes, not sure what word would help prompt him to produce fire.

            “Pahdh shom [make fire],” Kara commanded. After a few moments, Tal circled his rider and right in front of her feet, he opened his mouth and made a tiny fire. Kara’s jaw dropped. 

            She turned to Astra and commanded, “Pahdh zhizhaf shom [make cold fire].” Astra turned her head and opened her mouth to form a tiny capsule around the fire that was growing at Kara’s feet. The knight stood there with her mouth hanging for a moment before cutting her eyes towards Maggie; the other woman still stood against the stable with a smirk painted across her face.

            The knight’s eyes cut back to the now melting ice capsule in front of her feet, and then prompted to jumping around in laughter. The two beasts sensed the playful mood from their rider and began prancing around like happy puppies, while occasionally they let out breaths of their respective elements.

            The fun went sideways when Tal had blown a fireball on accident which had caught onto Kara’s riding pants. The knight had barely noticed and continued hopping around in excitement until her entire pant leg had caught on fire.

            In large movements, Kara began wiggling her leg around before falling over and rolling around in the dirt.

She quickly shouted, “azjruh, zhizhaf shom [Astra, cold fire]!” Astra sent a large ice ball straight at the knight’s bottom half, causing her to flip over. Kara heaved as the flip caused her to land on her back, knocking all the breath from her chest.

Heaving, Kara heard the other woman laughing at the scene. Feeling her anger being fueled by Maggie’s laughter, Kara stood up slowly stood before opening her mouth.

“Why are you laughing? I could have burnt to a crisp!” Kara shouted as she took a few steps towards Maggie.

“Well, hold—” Maggie started.

“You would have just watched me burn to death, you would have just laughed at the last dragonrider to die!” Kara continued to yell over Maggie, tears prickling to her eyes as her heart was still racing from the incident. The knight felt flushed with embarrassment.

“Kara!” Maggie yelled, and Kara stopped and stared her, “Look at your leg.”

The knight looked down at the now missing pant leg to see her own shiny, spotless leg. _I didn’t even get burned,_ Kara summed up at the sight of her perfectly fine leg.

“Oh,” Kara felt stupid for yelling at Maggie.

“Come on, let’s go get a new pair of pants and get a drink from the tavern,” Maggie chuckled as Kara crossed her arms and huffed, embarrassed at how she would have to ride through the kingdom, missing a leg pant.

***

Kara took a deep breath as she pushed the door open to the Princess’s common room, praying that Lena wasn’t on the couch reading. The knight cursed herself when that’s exactly where Lena was.

Again, Kara prayed that Lena wouldn’t look up to find her present with a missing pant leg, and again, Kara’s luck was short as Lena immediately noticed Kara’s bare leg.

“Kara? Why are you missing part of your trousers?” Lena asked, puzzlement painted across her face.

“It’s a long story,” Kara sighed as she quickly made to her room, cheeks coloring.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked as she stood, clearly trying to follow.

“Some of the guys and I were messing around down at the tavern, that’s all,” Kara spoke loudly as she closed her door quickly and changed into another pair of riding pants and shed her armor to just a white shirt.

She opened the door again, finding Lena present right on the other side of the door.

“Oh, you changed,” Lena quickly observed.

“Uh,” Kara stood, puzzled at the statement, “yeah, I was kind of missing a pant leg.”

“Right,” Lena seemed to snap out of her daze, “how did you manage that?” Kara looked up at the ceiling, praying that her lame excuse to hide her heritage would be somewhat believable.

“I… was playing strip poker and I bet on half my pants,” Kara rushed, as she looked down to hold Lena’s eyes for solid minute. Lena began laughing, and Kara’s cheeks began coloring again.

“You and Maggie,” Kara muttered, as she pushed past the Princess gently.

“Are you going back to the tavern?” Lena asked between giggles, and Kara stopped.

“Yes?” Kara answered as a question, not sure if the Princess wanted her to stay.

“Should I be in my room before you get back?” Lena was still giggling, despite Kara’s puzzlement.

“Why would I need to tell you that?” Kara asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

“Just in case, you come back fully naked from strip poker next time,” Lena laughed at her joke. Kara’s face completely flushed red, and she pushed out of Lena’s room and towards the tavern to find Maggie.

***

            Kara slid into the bar next to Maggie, her face still flushed.

            “How did our highness take you walking in without half of your pants?” Maggie smirked as she handed Kara a mug of ale, “by the way, this is on your tab.”

            Kara eyed the other woman curiously as she accepted the mug, before muttering into the brim of it, “I told her that I lost half my pants playing strip poker.” The knight just stared into the mug, eventually downing the contents as Maggie let out a loud laugh.

            “Oh what I would have wished to see that take place,” the other woman said between giggles, “you’re a terrible liar.”

            “Yeah well, I can’t exactly tell her the real reason why I lost half of my pants,” Kara responded as she beckoned for a refill. Once her mug was full again, the knight turned to Maggie.

            “I was surprised to find you not there with our pets earlier today,” Kara changed the subject as she turned to lean against the bar and scan the tavern for any familiar faces, “you’re usually always there.” The knight’s eyes landed on Lady Lucy, Sir James’ maiden and she was quick to flit her eyes around to look for her cousin’s best friend.

            Maggie responding interrupted her search, “Well, I was actually out looking for a place to lay my head at night.” Kara turned her head to stare at the other woman, her eyebrows crinkling.

            “What do you mean? Where have you been staying?”

            “In the barn,” Maggie muttered as she raised her hand at the bar keep for a refill.

            “All this time?” Kara’s confusion present all over her face.

            “Yes?” Maggie began observing the occupants of the tavern.

            “That’s not right,” Kara slammed her mug down, before slamming down luthorian currency to cover their drinks for the night. She grabbed Maggie and dragged her out of the tavern.

            “Hang on, hang on!” Maggie yelped as she was pulled through the exit. Kara kept walking, ignoring the other woman’s pleas to stop.

            “Kara, you’re forgetting that you have a grip of steel.” Maggie tugged at Kara’s fingers on her forearms with her free hand, and the knight promptly let go.

            “I’m sorry,” Kara sighed, “I just don’t want you sleeping in an abandoned barn. I already worry about Tal and Astra being there, I don’t need to worry about a third.”

            “Aw,” Maggie grinned, “you care about me?” They continued their walking, this time with Maggie in step beside Kara.

            “Yes,” Kara stated, “you’re helping me, why wouldn’t I care about you?

            The other woman just shook her head and let the conversation die there.

            The rest of their walk was made in silence as Maggie followed the knight all the way to the medicine hall.

            Kara led the other woman into the large open room where her sister was standing over a large book and herbs littering the table. Alex turned to find the two standing in the middle of the room.

            “Kara,” Alex sounded surprised, “who’s your friend?”

            “Alex,” the knight smiled as she walked over to greet her sister with a hug, “this is Maggie. A friend of mine from the tavern.” Alex waved as Kara turned back to the other woman she had dragged here, “Maggie, this is my sister, Alex.”

            “Pleased to meet you,” Maggie smiled, shyly. _That’s new,_ Kara thought, _it’s not like Maggie to be shy_. Kara gave no further thoughts as she turned back to her sister.

            “The reason I brought her here is because Maggie doesn’t have a place to stay.”

            “There are lodges for that, Kara,” Alex responded as she turned back to her herbs.

            “Yes, but I would be much more comfortable with her staying here.”

            “Kara, this is a _Medicine Hall_ , and unless she’s hurt or sick, she has no business staying here.”

            “Alex,” Kara huffed. Maggie stood there awkwardly as the two sisters bickered.

            “Kara,” Alex simply responded. Maggie chose this moment to interrupt.

            “Kara, it’s really fine. Let’s just go, I’ll check out the lodges and see if there are any rooms available.” The other woman turned on her heel and began walking away. Kara turned back to her sister.

            “Alex,” Kara huffed again, a little more sternly, “I will not ask for anything else. Maggie just needs a place to lay her head down at night.”

            Her sister sighed, “Fine.” Maggie stopped at the door when she heard the older sister relent to Kara’s wishes. She turned to find Alex staring at her.

            “But you’ll have to pay rent for as long as you stay here,” the older sister spoke. Maggie smiled.

            “I have very little money, but I can help you with whatever you need.” Alex seemed to ponder what Maggie said. Kara spoke before she could respond.

            “See, and you’ve been talking about hiring an apprentice for some time,” Kara smiled as she headed towards her old bedroom, “This way, Maggie.”

            Maggie thanked Alex a few more times before following the knight into the small room.

            “This is my old room,” Kara smiled before turning on her heel to leave the room, “but it’s yours now.”

            “Thank you, Kara.”

            “No problem,” Kara placed her hand on the door, “have fun apprenticing my sister, staring at herbs all day is going to be fun!” Maggie laughed as she watched the knight leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I'm sorry that I delayed posting this chapter. My best friend has been in town from Pennsylvania and I've been spending all my time with him. Please enjoy and until next time!!! Happy reading :)


End file.
